villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Sebastian Moran
Sebastian Moran is a major antagonist in the Sherlock Holmes series. He is the main antagonist of The Adventure of the Empty House. He is often called "The Second Most Dangerous Man in London". Biography Moran was born in London in 1840. He went on to be educated at Enton College and the University of Oxford. He eventually had a career in the military being, eventually reaching the rank of Colonel. Moran was also a big game hunter even going on to write to books, Heavy Game of the Western Himalayas and Three Months in the Jungle. ''After retiring from the army Moran's skills made him very popular in the criminal world eventually leading him to be recruited by James Moriarty as his right-hand man. First Showdown with Sherlock Holmes Moran followed Moriarty to Switzerland. After Moriarty fell down the Reichenbach Falls along with Sherlock, Moran saw Sherlock trying to climb back up and attempted to kill him by rolling boulders at him which forced Sherlock to hide for several years. Second Showdown with Sherlock Holmes After Moriarty's criminal empire fell due to his death, Moran went on to make a career playing cards. When another play saw that Moran was cheating and threatened to expose him, Moran killed him by shooting him with an air rifle. The case was taken by Sherlock and Dr. Watson. Moran took cover in an empty house across the street of Sherlock's residence and attempted to kill Sherlock with his air rifle only to shoot a fake wax sculpture of Sherlock while Sherlock, Watson, and Lestrade went to arrest Moran. ''Sherlock Holmes (Granada) This version is very similar to the book version of Moran and only appears in "The Empty House" He is portrayed by Patrick Allen. ''Sherlock'' A version of Moran named Lord Moran appeared as the main antagonist in Season 3 Episode 1 of Sherlock. He was a member of parliament who was secretly a terrorist who worked for North Korea. The actor who portrayed this version of the character is unknown. ''Sherlock Holmes: A Game of Shadows'' Moran acts as the secondary antagonist. Moran was a British soldier but was dishonorably discharged. After this, he went on to be a mercenary working for Moriarty. Moran was never captured and still remains at large. He is portrayed by Paul Anderson. ''Elementary'' Sebastian Moran or "M" was a recurring antagonist. He was thought to be a serial killer but was actually a hitman with a kill count of 36 people. He went to New York and eventually worked for Jamie Moriarty. He is portrayed by Vinnie Jones. Gallery Moran.jpeg|Moran in Sherlock Holmes: A Game of Shadows. Moran (Vinnie Jones).jpeg|Moran in Elementary. Lord_Moran.jpg|Moran in Sherlock. Sebastian_Moran_(Granada)_01.jpg|Moran in Sherlock Holmes (Granada). Trivia *Moran in many ways is a counterpart to Watson. **Both characters were in the army. **Watson is the right-hand man to Sherlock while Moran is Moriarty's, right-hand man. *Due to being Moriarty's right-hand man he can be considered to be the secondary antagonist of the series. Category:Sherlock Holmes Villains Category:Mercenaries Category:Right-Hand Category:Book Villains Category:Criminals Category:TV Show Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Vengeful Category:Imprisoned Category:Cheater Category:Live Action Villains Category:Military Category:Greedy Category:Opportunists Category:Assassins Category:Homicidal Category:Murderer